


Shiver Me Turtles!

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Features 2003 turtles. Co Written With TMNTLoverJess on deviantart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver Me Turtles!

Title: Shiver Me Turtles!

Characters: 

The turtles (26)

OCs 

Rose Ann Thomas (23) 

Louise (15)

Plot: One day while Louise and Rose are celebrating Louise's 15th birthday pirates come to shore and they kidnap the girls for ransom. They have to deal with the ruthless pirates on the seven seas while finding love along the way.

Genre: Fantasy, Horror, Suspense, Romance, TMNT, Mature

Version: 2003-2007 animated series

Colors: 

Kayla: Orange

Jessica: Crimson Red

 

 

 

 

It was the year 1735 and everyone was celebrating the governor's daughter's 15th birthday. Louise was not like most girls. She was a masculine tomboy. She hated anything girly and that included dresses and corsets. She wore guy clothes instead though her father disapproved of it. That day she wore black knee length boots, green trousers, tan poet's shirt, and a black vest. She was having fun enjoying her party when all of a sudden two pirate ships that were mortal enemies raided the land and came to shore. Leo ordered his first mate Mikey to kidnap Louise. Louise started running in a panic. 

Rose’s father and the governor had been friends since they were little. Rose was a rebellious and adventure type of girl. She like to wear simple business type of dresses but for certain events she was forced into huge party gowns she didn’t like. She was going to give her friend a gold pocket watch that she figured would look perfect for all of Louise’s outfits. Only until the pirates showed up. The town has be mortal enemies of them for as long as anyone can remember. Quite frankly Rose never understood this because they would go places that more travels wouldn’t dare risk taking. She saw everyone running away like scaredy cats. She watched in amazement at the ships up until Louise grabbed her arm pulling her into a run. 

Mikey was following Leo’s orders running after Louise in the crowd. He was was coming closer to them both. 

Louise ran until she tripped. The other pirate ship captain Raph ordered his first mate Donnie to kidnap Rose. Donnie started running after Rose.

Rose and Louise were both trapped in a dead. Rose pointed to a ladder with an open window. She ran over holding for Louise.

Mikey had followed them into an alley and looked over seeing Rose climbing. He saw Louise was almost towards the window. He ran over pulling Rose off the ladder which she landed on the ground. The wind was knocked out of her and Mikey was climbing up the ladder fast. 

Louise didn't make it in time. Mikey caught up to her.  
Donnie saw Rose in an alley and he grabbed her bringing her back to Raph.

Mikey had grabbed Louise around the waist putting her over shoulder while jumping on and off the rooftops towards his ship. 

Rose was struggling trying to break free even though was winded. 

Louise began struggling.  
"Let me go!" she yelled.  
Donnie ignored Rose as he went back to the ship and brought her to Raph.  
"Here she is captain," Donnie said.  
"Well done first mate you may go now," Raph said. He smirked at Rose as he stroked her cheek.

Mikey got back on the ship showing her to Leo. 

“Captain I got what ya asked for,” he said holding Louise now by her arms. 

Leo walked down the stairs. Was in front of Louise smiling at her. 

“Great job, now get us out of here,” ordered Leo. 

Mikey nodded stirring the ship away. 

Rose slapped his hand away from face. She was breathing slowly and had anger in her eyes. 

Louise got scared and started to shake but she never cried in her life after she grew up.  
"Wh-what do you want with me?" she asked scared of Leo.  
Raph smirked at her.  
"You're feisty. I like you already,' Raph said to her.

Leo looked at her. 

“Because of what your father has done to us. My brother and I used to work for your father. We were militia but when we were told that we were being sent up by him. What happened was is that we were supposed to raid an abandoned village because it was supposedly holding the enemy. We went to rid the village little did we know there were innocent children and women in the houses they were waiting for their husbands to come home. We were ordered to burn that village to the ground but we heard children and women screaming and men. We reacted and saved them all but we were ambushed from the town by your father. It was his fault for not telling us that it was filled with innocent people still. So we ended up traveling and started raiding the townships,” explained Leo then looked away still feeling guilty for what happened. 

Rose finally spoke. 

“Why did you kidnap me for as if I have anything you could possibly want,” spat Rose folding her arms. 

Louise was saddened to hear this.  
"I didn't know. I'm so sorry that happened. But why kidnap me?" she asked him.  
Raph smirked at her.  
"Because I want you and you're very beautiful but also to get revenge against your father and your friend's father after what they did to us," he told her.

Leo looked at her. 

“Because your his weakness and will finally listen to us if you are kidnapped. It’s the only way to get him to listen because we have tried to get his attention and he has turned his cheek away. This isn’t what I like to do but I don’t know how else to do it anymore,” explained Leo frustrated but not with Louise. 

Rose stood her ground looking at him rolling her eyes at the first part. 

“What revenge and what does my father and his friend’s father have to do with you kidnapping me,” asked Rose sternly. 

Louise just looked at him and sighed.  
"Some birthday this turned out to be," she muttered spitting at him.  
Raph then went on to explain everything to her.  
"And that is why he and his friend the governor must pay,' he finished.

Leo wiped away the spit. 

“I’m sorry it had to come to this but we can try to finish celebrating your birthday come with me birthday girl,” he said taking her to his cable that was where they looked at the maps and navigating. 

Rose looked away wondering why they would something like this. They had been lying to her and Louise plus the whole town. 

“I’m sorry for what they did to you. They not only lied to you but me, Louise, and the whole town. Why would they do that for,” asked Rose still in shock. 

Louise followed him shrugging.

Raph shrugged.  
"Who knows I don't even know and I'm sorry it had to come to this. This is the only way to make him understand what he has done," he explained to her.

Leo was looking around for something and found it. He pulled out a medium-small size box opening it was a gold compass. It was about the size of a hand held pocket watch but a little bigger. It had a gold chain on it. 

“This was my father’s compass he used when he was in the militia. I want you to have it because it’s your birthday and you only turn this age once. Plus it’ll go good with your outfit,” he said handing it to her then putting away the small box. 

Rose nodded to him. 

“This isn’t exactly what I thought an adventure would be like. Plus not knowing I was going to be the captive,” said Rose some what laughing trying to relax her nerves. 

Louise stared at it.  
"It's beautiful but I can't accept it. It must be important to you," Louise said blushing.  
Raph sighed.  
"Yeah I know but it's something right plus I didn't know you like go on adventures," he said grinning.

Leo nodded to her. 

“It is but I want it to be your present since I messed up your party. My father told me to give to someone who I felt needed it more than me to give it to them. That’s a promise I made to him,” he said to her putting it into her hands smiling. 

“Hey don’t let this outfit fool you. I mostly business outfits and after the death of my mother. My father took my out to show me how to run the trading business. I visited a lot of places growing up. He forces me to these by telling me if I don’t then I’m to go off to boarding school and never go with him again. Trust me the threat works obviously,” she said. 

Louise smiled at him and nodded.  
"Thank you then. Your father sounds like a very marvelous fellow. But you know what I don't even care you kidnapped me anymore. If anything you did me a favor. I hate living at home and I hate my father. I hate the life I currently have. I just want to get away from it all," she said sadly looking away from him.  
Raph looked at her.  
"I'm sorry to hear that. That must be very rough," he said to her.

Leo nodded to her. 

“He was a great man I like your grandfather and told me great things about him. Though when your father took the governor in place of his father. My father never did like him. I never understood until that time I told you about. I’m surprised that you don’t like your father and never liked living there,” he said. 

Rose nodded and smiled. 

“Don’t it doesn’t bothering me anymore. I always have her with me. This black rose locket I’m wearing my father gave on my 15th birthday. Because that was when she wanted me to have it. I haven’t taken it off since will except when I sleep. Thank you though for your concern. I’m really upset anymore actually. I’ve always been a rebel and adventurous person. At least that’s what my father tells me anyway,” she said. 

Louise took off her vest and unbuttoned her poet's shirt revealing to him her back. She shouted,  
"This is why! I hate his ass I wish he would just die! He used to whip me every time I messed up or I did something wrong. He also did it because I'm not the daughter he wanted just because of how I act and dress. It only stopped until just recently. Ugly isn't it?" she said as she started crying the tears that she held back for so many years letting them out sagging to the floor. He saw that her back had a lot of slash marks that turned into scars.  
Raph smiled at her and nodded.  
"I understand."

Leo was shocked that bastard did this to his own daughter. Leo tightly hugged her ruffling her hair rocking her back and forth. He was being careful not to hurt her. 

“That’s wrong what he did to you Louise. Not parent or adult should ever do that to their own child or not. I’m not going to let him hurt you anymore that’s a promise,” he said kissing her forehead. 

Rose smiled back at him. 

“So where have you travel to. Because I’ve been to France, Ireland, Scotland, Germany, Poland, Austria, and Russia,” she said. 

Louise's eyes widened and she blushed and she froze in shock not knowing what to say or how to react.  
Raph smiled at her.  
"Spain, Portugal, North America, China, Romania, Turkey, Hungary, Switzerland and Sweden,' he answered.

Leo smiled at her. 

“You okay Louise,” asked Leo. 

Rose smiled at him. 

“I’ve always wanted my father to starting trading with those countries but told me that they don’t want to trade with us,” she said. 

Louise just realized her bare chest was pressed against his clothed chest and she forgot to button up her shirt. She blushed red. She quickly re buttoned her shirt and put her vest back on.  
"I'm fine," she mumbled nervously looking away from him.  
Raph smiled at her.  
"I see that is a shame,' he said.

Leo was smiling at her lifting her chin with his thumb. 

“It’s going to be okay Louise,” reassured Leo. 

Rose nodded smiling and walked over to the front of the ship seeing the dolphins jumping. That was always her favorite part. 

Louise averted his gaze.  
"But why? Why would you do that for me? You don't know me and I don't understand," she muttered blushing.  
Raph walked up behind her.  
"They're beautiful aren't they?" asked Raph.

Leo looked at her stroking her cheek gently. 

“Because I don’t hurt people. I don’t like to see other surfacing because I know what that’s like,” said Leo. 

Rose smiled and nodded. 

“Yes they are beautiful. I love watching them swim,” she said. 

Louise looked up at him blushing still.  
"Please stop with that. Don't be kind to me and stop doing what you're doing. You're confusing me and I don't understand why you keep on touching me like that," she muttered frowning.  
Raph nodded as he watched the dolphins.

Leo smiled and nodded. He stopped. 

“I’m Leonardo my brother driving the ship is Michelangelo. Why can’t I be kind to you and help? It’s horrible that you are getting hurt by your father. Look I may not know what it’s like to be beaten but I know what it’s like to an outcast. For someone like you who just what’s to be themselves and get punished for it it’s wrong. You are such a strong person the way on know this is by those scars. Yes they run deep and scars take forever to heal. It’s made you the confident and loyal young woman you are today. It’s a wonderful thing,” said Leo. 

Rose got up on the railing and walked onto the mast part of the ship. She always walked out holding onto the rope smiling. 

Louise just looked at him sadly as she cried a little.  
"Because Leo no ones ever been kind to me before and it scares me! And why are you confusing me so much? Why do you touch me the way you do? I don't understand!" she sobbed.  
Raph watched her making sure she didn't fall.

Leo looked at her wiping away the tears. 

“It’s call compassion, something you never knew. I’m only doing this because I feel sorry for you. You’ve been through hell your life it seems and when someone comes around to show you this same kindness it scares. Because you’re guarding yourself in fear you’ll be hurt again. I’m not going to hurt you ever. That’s is something I won’t do. You need love and compassion in your life. Because you are missing that in your life. I have to grow up so fast and never had a chance for a normal childhood. It’s horrible,” he said. 

Rose smiled then looked laughing, She always had done this it made feel carefree. 

Louise looked at him angry.  
"But Leo you already hurt me you just said it yourself. You said I'm only doing this because I feel sorry for you. You're pitying me! I don't need or want anyone's pity! And what do you mean I need love? No one's ever shown me that and no one ever will!" she said as she walked away.  
Raph kept an eye on her laughing.

Leo looked at her. 

“You misunderstood what I said. I was only saying that I feel sorry you having to live like that growing up. That’s all I meant by that honest. I know you never had love or shown it. But it’s something that my brother and father did for me. I’m showing you kindness and love and letting you that I’m here for you and so is my brother. We aren’t going to hurt you,” he explained. 

Rose was getting back down into the ship. She went over to the stairs. 

Louise sighed.  
"You say you're showing me love but even I know that's not love. You don't love me Leo," she said walking away.  
Raph was by Donnie. Donnie smiled at her.

Leo let be by herself knowing this was going to take while to her to get used to him and his brother. 

Rose walked up the stairs. She smiled at Donnie. 

“So where are we going boys,” she asked smiling. 

Louise looked out at the sea seeing whales go by. She smiled. She loved whales. Mikey came up behind her.  
Donnie smiled at her.  
"We are headed to a trading post in Spain my lady," he said to her.

Leo was driving the ship. Mikey was smiling at her. 

“Hello,” said Mikey. 

Rose’s green eyes lit up happily. 

 

“That’s awesome,” she said. 

Louise turned and looked at him but didn't smile.  
"Hi Mikey. Mikey can you show me what love is? I don't understand," she muttered.  
Donnie nodded at her.  
"Yes I suppose it is."

Mikey smiled and nodded. 

“Well when there different types of love. There’s family love which is this *hugged her and kissed her forehead* there’s friendship love which is if you have friend she or he shows you every day by hanging out with each other, then there’s lovers love which is like this and please don’t hate me *he strokes her cheek then puts his hand behind her head pulling her face to his kissing her gently on the lips ruffling her hair*,” he explained. 

Rose smiled happily. 

“I’ve heard it’s beautiful,” she said. 

Louise's eyes widened. This was her very first kiss. She put her hands on his chest slowly kissing him back.  
Donnie smiled and nodded to her.  
"Yes it is."

Mikey separated from her lips smiling. 

Rose smiled looking out in front of her. 

Louise blushed at him.  
"Mikey does lover's love go way beyond that? Is there more? Show me Mikey please," she whined.  
Donnie stared at where she was staring.

Mikey nodded to her. 

“Yes lover’s love does go beyond kissing only when both people care deeply for each other. It’s something that I don’t know if you’re ready for that step yet, You only taped the surface of love,” he said nervous. 

Rose looked over to see Don was staring at her.  
“Boys I never told you my name. I’m Rose Ann Thomas. Though my father would sometimes call me Rosy,” she said introducing herself. 

Louise blushed.  
"Well I'm ready for it Mikey. I want to know. I need someone to show it to me so I can understand," she said shyly.  
Raph and Donnie smiled at her.  
"I'm Raph and this is my brother Donnie. It's a pleasure to meet you," Raph said.

Mikey nodded to her taking her to his cabin in the bottom of the ship. He laid her down on his bed. 

“Before I saw please understand and don’t hate me,” he said then started taking her clothes off then his. 

He started roughly kissing her roughly groping her chest. 

Rose smiled. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both too. Raph and Donnie,” she said. 

Louise started to moan in the kiss as she didn't know what to do or why her body was responding like this.  
Raph and Donnie both nodded at her.

Mikey was continuing to kissing her roughly licking her bottom lip. He was pinching her nipples gently. 

Rose smiled then looked back. 

Louise moaned again as she felt pleasure. She didn't know why but it felt so good to her.  
Raph and Donnie looked out at sea.

Mikey was put his tongue into her mouth French kissing her. He was rubbing her hips. 

Rose took off her shoes which were killing her feet and throw them over the side of ship. 

“Finally, I thought my feet would never would stop,” she said. 

Louise started to move her tongue over his their tongues dancing over each other's.

Raph sent and he got a more comfortable pair of shoes for her.

"Here you go Rose. You can't walk around bare footed on a ship. You'll get splinters," he told her.

Mikey was churring and separated her lips kissing her the jawline then sucking and licking her neck. 

Rose thanks Raph smiling putting on the shoes. 

“That’s better,” she said. 

Louise tilted her head to give bim better access to her neck moaning again.  
Raph smiled at her.  
"You're welcome," he said.  
"So you wanted to go to Spain huh Rose?" Donnie asked her.

Mikey was leaving hickies and lovebites all over her neck. He moved down to her chest. He began sucking, licking, and pinching her breast while rubbing her inner thighs. 

“Yes I have always wanted to go to Spain plus I would to get something that’s less this. It’s really annoying. Plus this corset is killing sides and stomach,” she explained. 

Louise arched her back eliciting another moan.  
"Well why didn't you just say so Rose. We have clothes for you here," said Donnie taking her into a cabin where there were girl and guy clothes for her to choose from.

Mikey then started sucking and licking her legs then spread her legs moving his tongue deep into her downstairs area sucking and licking it. He was groping her breasts. 

Rose was looking through all the colors and found this beautiful Spaniard traditional style dress. It was long to cover her feet. It was red strapless dress on the right side were two big fake red roses. There was black lace started at the first rose the wrapping around then stopped at the body of the dress which was lazily sewn on the right side. The body itself was two layered with black lace on the left side was a banquet of red roses of the sewn of the top and the body. Which buttoned up in the back. She found a black see through fabric it had the same black lace like on the dress. She put her hair which was wavy and put a red rose brette on the left side of her head. She found a nice pair of shoes that went with the dress red mary-janes. She headed upstairs to where the guys are. 

“Well what do you think,’ she asked twirling slowly for them to see. 

Louise then moaned again.  
"Mikey whenever I'm around you or Leo my heart skips a beat and I get a weird feeling in my stomach," she explained as he continued.  
"You look beautiful, " Raph said.  
"Gorgeous," Donnie said.

Mikey straddled her smiling stroking her cheek gently. 

“You’re in love with me and my brother. It’s okay that’s how everyone feels when they fall in love with someone. You’re not the only one who feels that way. My brother Leo gave you our father’s compass I see. He’s never gave any one that compass not even me. He’s in love with you, I would know I can see it in his eyes. I care about you too. Don’t get upset with but I heard about what your did to you. I just want you to know that we really love you. I’ve never done this before with anyone you are my first and you’re my last. Because what Leo said about you is true,” he explained. 

Rose smiled at them giggling. She was thinking they’re stares were cute. 

“Why thank you,” she said. 

Louise's eyes widened when she heard all that. As Mikey went into her he broke through her wall and she screamed in pain tears falling down her cheeks.  
Raph and Donnie went over to her and kissed her cheeks nuzzling her neck.

Mikey stroked her cheek gently nuzzling her cheek cooing to let her know it’s going to be alright. As he slowly went into her. 

Rose giggled kissing their cheeks. 

Soon the pain turned to pleasure and Louise moaned.  
Raph then smashed his lips on hers passionately kissing her.

Mikey began pinning her hips down in the bed while bucking into her. 

Rose was kissing him passionately wrapping her arms around his neck. She tilted her head to right side kissing him. 

Louise arched her back moaning.  
Raph wrapped his arms around her waist deepening the kiss.

Mikey kept ramming into her deeper he was grunting. 

Rose separated smirking at him. 

Louise made another moan.  
Raph smirked back at her.  
"Hey you didn't let me finish there missy," he laughed at her.  
Mikey was ramming deeper into her. 

Rose smirked chin her thumb on his chin. 

“Well then let’s go somewhere finish then,” she whispered into his ear.

Louise moaned again.  
Raph smirked as picked her up bridal style and carried her into his quarters. He laid her down on his bed. He got on top of her kissing her roughly.

Mikey was reaching his climax then put his seed into her laying down next to her. He held her close to him putting his chin on the cuff of her neck churring. 

Rose smiled giggled kissing him roughly. 

Louise snuggled into him.  
"Because of my scars Mikey I'm ugly right? I'm not beautiful," she said sadly.  
Raph bit her lip asking for entrance.

Mikey looked at her. 

“Leo doesn’t think that way towards to you. What he said to you was beautiful about how your scars make you stronger. It’s they do they make you a strong confident and loyal woman,” said Mikey, “I think that’s true because you may think you’re ugly but you’re not.” 

Rose put her tongue in his mouth moaning. 

Louise sighed.  
"No Mikey I mean on the outside appearance wise I'm ugly and not beautiful," she said to him.  
Raph tongue battled hers.

Mikey nodded. 

“Yes I find you quite beautiful,” he said seriously. 

Rose wrapped her arms around his neck French kissing him. 

Louise blushed and smiled.  
"Thank you Mikey, you're the first person to ever say that about me," she said to him.  
Raph tongue battled with hers.

“You’re welcome Louise,” said Mikey. 

Rose moans through the kiss and started kissing his neck. 

Louise smiled at him.  
Raph started to moan.

Mikey stroked her cheek smiling at her. 

Rose was sucking and licking his neck. 

Louise whimpered.  
Raph groaned.

Mikey was nuzzling her. 

Rose separated smiling at him. 

Louise got up and got dressed and went to see Leo.  
"Leo!" She called him.  
Raph went to her neck kissing licking and sucking on her neck leaving hickies.

Leo was looking down the at her smiling. 

“Louise I’m up here,” he said waving at her. 

Rose moaned. 

Louise smiled up at him. She went up to see him. She leaned in and kissed his lips softly.  
Raph smirked against her skin biting her shoulder gently.

Leo was kissing her softly. 

Rose moaned “Raph~” 

Louise kissed him rougher.  
Raph moved down to her collarbone.

Leo was kissed her roughly. 

Rose was moaning. 

Louise moaned.  
Raph began to take off her dress and he began swirling his tongue on her nipples making them harden. He pinched the other. That's when Donnie came in. Donnie began kissing her neck.

Leo was French kissing her. 

Rose was moaning loudly. 

Louise moaned again tongue battling him.  
Raph moved down kissing her stomach while Donnie sucked on her nipples.

Leo was French kissing her and rubbing his tongue against her’s. 

Rose was moaning loud. 

“Raph~ Donnie~” she whimpered. 

Louise separated from the kiss.  
Raph began rubbing up and down her thighs while Donnie groped her ass cheeks.

Leo smiled stroking her cheek gently.  
Rose was moaning loudly. 

Louise smiled at him and whimpered.  
"Leo Mikey shied my what love is. We made love. He told me I love you two after I told him my symptoms. Leo I love you."  
Then took off their pants as Raph got under her and Donnie got on top of her slowly going inside her thrusting slowly breaking her wall.

Leo smiled at her. 

“I’m glad you love me because I truly love you Louise,” he said. 

Rose was crying with tears streaming down her face. 

Louise's eyes widened.  
"Wait really?"  
They cooed to her whispering sweet things in her ear as they waited.

Leo smiles nodding at her kissing her passionately on the lips. 

Rose was soon feeling pleasure washing all over her. 

Louise kissed him back.  
They soon started humping into her going deeper in.

Leo wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. 

Rose was moaning holding Raph’s shoulders scratching them. 

Louise put her hands on his chest moaning in the kiss.  
Raph and Donnie gripped her hips bucking into her.

Leo was kept deepening the kiss. 

Rose was moaning continuing to claw Raph’s shoulders. 

Louise roughly kissed him back.  
Raph and Donnie slammed rapidly into her.

Leo tilted his head to the right side to get a better angle. 

Rose was moaning their names. 

Louise's lips became bruised and sore.  
Raph and Donnie rammed faster into her.

Leo separating from the kissing he was churring kissing her jawline down to her neck.

Rose was moaning loudly. 

Louise started to moan.  
They reached their climax shooting their seed inside her taking out their dicks keying down next to her stroking her cheeks.  
"We love you Rose," they both said.

Leo kept kissing her neck. 

Rose panted smiling

“I love you both two. You’re my first boys who I actually love darling,” she said smiling. 

Louise moaned again.  
Raph and Donnie smiled and nodded at her nuzzling her cheeks.

Leo was nibbling at her neck. 

Rose giggled. 

Louise made another moan.

Leo lifted her up bridal style to his cabin and close the door. 

Louise was excited for she knew what was going to happen.

Leo took off his clothes smiling laying down next to her. Kissing her neck roughly. 

Louise was moaning. 

Leo was taking off her clothes and was sucking and licking her breasts. 

Louise elicited another moan.  
"Ahh Leo!"

Leo kept doing this and rubbing her hips. 

Louise made another moan.

Leo was kissing her stomach then her legs. 

Louise let out another moan.

Leo spread her legs and licking and kissing her downstairs. 

Louise gasped with pleasure.

Leo then straddles her. 

Louise cries out with pleasure.

Leo was bucking into her hard and fast. 

Louise gasps with pleasure.

Leo was ramming into her hard. 

Louise moaned.

Leo kept ramming into her going deeper into her. 

Louise elicited another moan.

Leo continued this. 

Louise let out another moan.

Leo continued to go deeper into her reaching his climax and put his seed into her. Then Leo lying down next to her holding her close him. 

Louise snuggled into him. She nuzzled his neck.

Leo placed his beak on the cuff of her neck smiling. 

Louise fell asleep.  
Time skip the next morning  
Louise woke up in Leo's arms. Louise threw up on the floor.  
Raph and Donnie woke up kissing Rose's cheek.

Leo went to her in the bathroom rubbing her back holding her back. 

Rose smiled and ran into the bathroom throwing up. 

Louise felt weak.  
"Leo I think I'm pregnant!" she said happily.  
Raph and Donnie comforted her.  
"Are you ok Rose?" they asked her.

Leo smiled at her kissing her gently. 

“That’s wonderful honey,” said Leo. 

Rose stopped getting sick and cleaned out her mouth. 

Louise giggled and blushed.  
"You're pregnant sweetie," Donnie said.

Leo held her bridal style and started spinning around chuckling. 

Rose was smiling and rubbing her stomach. 

Louise started laughing.  
Raph and Donnie kissed her passionately. They put their hands on her stomach.

Leo was laughing too. 

Rose was kissing them passionately and holding their hands smiling. 

Time skip months later  
Louise was giving birth. She pushed and out came two girls. One was Leo's daughter a girl with red hair and purple eyes and Mikey's daughter with green hair and orange eyes.  
"Leo our daughter is Clarissa and Mikey our daughter is Becky," she said to them.  
Raph and Donnie held onto her hands.  
"Keep pushing baby," Raph said.

Leo and Mikey were smiling at their daughters and their mate. 

Rose kept pushing until both daughter and son. Raph had a son who looked like Raph, red eyes, and black hair. Donnie had a girl who looked like Donnie, purple eyes, and brown hair. 

“Raph our son is name Michel and Donnie our daughter is named Georgia,” said Rose smiling. 

Louise smiled at looked at her lovers and her girls.  
Raph and Donnie kissed their kid's heads and kissed Rose'd cheeks smiling.  
And so that is the tale of the pirates and the girls.  
The End


End file.
